Shadows
by CrazyHalf-Blood31
Summary: Maycee was expecting a regular walk in Central park. It becomes anything but. She comes across Rex, trying to fight a hellhound. This became more than she bargained for. Rex/OC After TLO. Sorry, I suck at summaries. T for Language.


**Hello all you Generator Rex and Percy Jackson fans. ^.^ I am here to give you the gift of the first ever Generator Rex and Percy Jackson Crossover. This is my... 9th story here on fanfiction, so the next story I write will be my 10th! YAY! I don't own Generator Rex OR Percy Jackson and The Olympians so... yeah.**

**

* * *

**

Shadows-Chapter 1

The night was dark. Just the way I liked it. The only sounds I heard were the gentle clicks coming from my black studded ankle boots. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a black button-up tunic, a black waist belt, a black military jacket, and my black studded, fingerless driving gloves. A black long strapped tote was perched on my shoulder. I was walking through Central Park. I checked my watch. It read 12:30. I picked up my pace to the pond in the middle of the park.

Oh, yeah. I should introduce myself. My name is Maycee Angelik Gray. I'm a demigod. Daughter of Erebos, the god of darkness. That pretty much explains the black clothes. I'm 16, I live in The Big Apple, New York City. Right now, I was taking a walk through Central Park. I did this every night, because since my dad is a minor god, we talk sometimes.

When I got to the pond, I let out a groan and plopped down on a bench. I stared out at the pond, the moonlight made it glisten faintly. I closed my eyes and waited for my dad. After a while, I heard a loud growl come from somewhere in the park, then the sound of an engine revving up. "Damn monsters." I muttered and stood up.

I shadow traveled to wherever the monster was, which was by my favorite playground. Oh, I was not letting it destroy this place, it had WAY too many memories. I blinked, this was where I found out I was a demigod. The monster was a HUGE hellhound, and some kid was running at it with a giant blade thing. He slashed at it, but it went right through. Only then did I realize he was an EVO. An EVO was some kind of mortal with mutated genes or something.

The kid looked confused, so I ran up to him. "Hey kid!" I yelled. His head snapped toward me. I smirked. "Go find your own kill!" Then, I flexed my right hand, feeling the glove turn into my 2 foot stygian iron sword, Midnight Star. It was completely black, but it had a celestial bronze star talisman resting on the handle.

Thinking quickly, I pulled the star off and shot it at the hellhound, hitting it in the side. It let out a yelp, turned to me and snarled. "Hey, you're going to get hurt!" The kid yelled. I scoffed. "Please! You're the one who's going to get hurt! Theres nothing you can do to kill it!" I yelled back, slashing the hellhound in the chest. I used the shadows to pull it back, and my eyes glowed with a black light like whenever i used my powers. I stabbed it, and it turned into sand, then it was quickly blown away by the wind. I picked up my star and re-attached it to the sword and changed it back into a glove.

"But- you- how?" He stuttered. I rolled my eyes. "Mortals, always seeing things they're not supposed to see." I turned to him and snapped, a gust of wind coming from my hand. "Oh, that was nothing, just a runaway dog." His eyes went glassy. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I didn't get a good look." I smirked. I was about to turn away when I noticed how good looking he was.

His black hair was gelled back with goggles pulled up over it. He had chocolate brown eyes and was wearing a red jacket with orange stripes, black skinny jeans that had blue lines on them, his shirt had a blue half and a white half, he had black converses, and he was wearing blue gloves.

I turned and started to walk back to my apartment.

**Rex POV**

I had just been walking through central park, when a giant black dog came out of no where. I immediately thought it was an EVO, and changed my hand into a giant blade. The dog looked at me and growled. I ran at it and slashed with my blade, but it went straight through. I was confused, why hadn't it sliced? It was almost like the dog was a hologram or something.

Suddenly, I began to hear the sound of heels clicking against the concrete. "Hey kid!" I heard a girls voice yell. I snapped my head towards the voice. The owner was REALLY pretty. She smirked and said "Go and find your own kill!" I was about to say something, when she flexed her right hand. Her glove turned into a sword with a bronze star on the handle.

I was speechless as she threw the star at the monster (guessing it wasn't an EVO) with amazing aim. It yelped, and turned to snarl at her. I saw Six, Bobo, and Dr. Holiday run up on a nearby path. They stopped abruptly when they saw the girl fighting the monster. Six gestured to the girl, as if saying '_Are you begging to her to be killed?'_.

I turned back to the girl and yelled "Hey, You're going to get hurt!" She scoffed and yelled "Please! You're the one who's going to get hurt! Theres nothing you can do to kill it!" She slashed the monster in the chest, her spiky, short black hair whipping wildly around her face, and her eyes glowed black. Then, suddenly, a black rope came from the shadows and whipped around the monster, pulling it back.

_'Is she an EVO? If she is, then how can she control her nanites?' _I wondered. She stabbed the monster, and it turned to dust. She picked up the bronze star and re-attached it onto her sword. The sword changed back to a glove. I glanced at Six, Bobo, and Holiday, who were staring at the girl with they're mouths hanging open. "But- you- how?" I stuttered. She rolled her eyes. "Mortals, always seeing things they're not supposed to see." she muttered.

She turned to me and snapped. "Oh, that was nothing, just a runaway dog." I forgot everything that had just happened and said "Oh, yeah, sorry. I didn't get a good look." She smirked, turned around, and walked away.

I turned around and walked over to Six, Bobo, and Holiday with my hands in my pockets. They were all staring at me in shock. "What?" I asked. Six stepped forward. "You don't remember anything that just happened?" he asked me. I furrowed my brows. "Of course I do. She scared away a runaway dog."

Holiday stepped up and said "No, she didn't. She just KILLED a GIANT dog. Are you feeling okay? Maybe you have Amnesia or something." She said, feeling my forehead. I pushed her hand away. "I'm fine. And, what giant dog? That was just a big black Rottwiler." I replied. "She brainwashed you. But... how? All she did was snap her fingers." Six said. He turned to Doc. "What... what was she?" He asked her. She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, but I'm hungry. Who's up for pizza?" I started to run toward the choppers, Bobo on my tail.

**Third Person POV**

"What do you think she is?" Six asked Dr. Holiday. She shook her head. "I have no idea, but whatever she is, we're going to have to find out." They nodded and began to walk towards the choppers.


End file.
